The invention relates to watercraft such as canoes and kayaks which are propelled by paddling and, more particularly, to a hull design which facilitates paddling of the watercraft in a given direction with a paddle stroke on one side of the craft only.
Heretofore, the paddling of canoe and kayak type watercraft as required the performance of paddle strokes on both sides of the craft. Furthermore, handling of the craft in turns, particularly in whitewater and competitive sports conditions, requires skillful and coordinated paddle strokes.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a watercraft of the canoe an kayak type which has an asymmetrical hull so that it may be paddled generally in a straight direction with paddle strokes on one side of the craft only. Another object of the invention is to provide an asymmetrical hull for a canoe and the like watercraft wherein the craft may be turned by leaning forward and rearward to change the configuration of the hull in the water and turn in a desired direction for more skillful handling in whitewater and competitive sports.